It'll Be Okay
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: When Zoey's seemingly perfect world comes crashing down, who will be there to save her? CZ
1. Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.)

* * *

**

**_Flashback_**

_"Daddy! Please! No!" The four year old pleaded in fear as she backed up and slid down the wall, cowering in the corner, shielding her face, as if it were a matter of 'If I can't see you, you can't see me'. "Mommy!" She cried uselessly. Neither her mother nor brother were _**(A/N: is ir 'were' or 'was'?) **_home.  
_

_"Shut up!" He yelled, words slurred together, as he slapped her across the face. _

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

She remembered that part clear as if it had happened just five minutes ago. Other than that, the only thing she remembered was writhing in pain as he beat her, and the sounds of police sirens and angry voices.

She stared down at the Moterola Razr vibrating in her hand, with 'his' name flashing across the screen. Whenever she saw that name on her phone, it always brought back memories. Bad memories. Angry memories. Memories of actions that could never be forgotten or forgiven. She threw her phone against the wall in anger, remembering the countless times she had ruined a new phone because of him. Staring up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes as she let the tears come. That man didn't even deserve the title 'Daddy'. Every night, coming home drunk. Heck, he didn't deserve the title 'father'. She couldn't handle this on her own. She wished that there was someone who cared for her, someone who would be there for her. Someone who could protect her. But in her mind, there was no such person.

_'It'll be ok,' _She tried to reassure herself over and over again. _'He's gone. Behind bars. He can't bother you, mom, or Dustin anymore.'_

**(A/N: I know this is really, really, SUPER short...it's just the beginning..the intro type thing..what's it called...is it a prologue or something? Oh well...Anyways, thanks to Hopeless Romantic 86 for her help with this chapter. I do NOT know where I'm going with this story, it was just kind of an idea that popped into my head...so suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
**

**Review and tell me what you think. I have shiny gold stars for you ;)!)**


	2. It'll Be Ok

**(A/N: Thanks you guys for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.)

* * *

**"Knock Knock..." Chase said quietly as he opened the door and poked his head in. "Can I come in? I brought sushi..."

"Whatever." Zoey anwered bluntly, still staring up at the ceiling. Chase slipped inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The first thing that caught his eye was the broken cellphone sitting by the wall. Something was obviously wrong.

"Hey...Zoe, are you ok?" He asked setting the platter down on the bunk bed and walking towards her.

"I'm fine." Zoey quickly wiped away the tears and flipped over so she was facing the wall. She couldn't let Chase see her cry. He would make a big deal out of it. It wasn't a big deal...

"Come on, Zoe. Sit up." Chase commanded in a soft tone, while putting his hands on her waist and hoisting her up in sitting position. Still, she turned her head away from Chase. "Zoey..." Zoey turned towards Chase

"Chase, I told you, I'm ok!" She said a little more forcefully than intended.

"You don't look ok." He observed, staring at her eyes, which had become red. "Tell me what's wrong." He pressed.

"Nothing's wrong!" She almost yelled this time, and upon noticing the hurt in Chase's eyes, she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Chase. There IS something wrong. It's been wrong for a while...and I--I just don't know what to do." She finished, letting Chase pull her into a hug. She then realized:_ 'If I can't trust Chase with this...then there's no one I **can** trust...'. _She pulled back. "Chase," He nodded his head, signalling for her to continue. "If I tell you what's bothering me, promise you won't make a big deal out of it."

"Well, I can't make any promises, but..."

"Chase..." She said in her warning tone.

"Alright, alright. I promise." Chase said putting his hands up in defeat. Zoey explained it all to him. How he was arrested, the phone calls, all of it. "But...I met your dad, remember? The very first day you came to PCA...and you were wearing that blue miniskirt and pink shirt...you looked so pretty you made me ride my bike into a pole..." He recalled giving a little chuckle. _'Wait...Did I just call Zoey pretty out loud? To her face? Oh crap.' _ He gave Zoey an uneasy smile as his face quickly changed to an 'oh-crap-I'm-so-stupid' face. They both went quiet for a second, then Zoey spoke up.

"Umm...yea...That was my step-dad..." Another awkward silence. This time, Chase spoke up.

"B-but...If your Dad's in jail...how could he be phoning you?" Zoey sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"He couldn't. Ugh...How could I be so stupid? I should've noticed it before...wait...That means he's out of jail. What if he's looking for me and Dustin, Chase? What am I going to do? He can't get me, and he especially can't get Dustin. He just...can't." She started to sob, and Chase pulled her into a hug once again.

"It'll be ok, Zoe. I'll protect you, I promise." He murmured into her hair as she sobbed into his shirt.

**(A/N: First of all, ****I won't be updating for about a month because I'm going on vacation. Hehe...have fun wondering what happens next;) (I might not even update 'Goodbyes and Hellos' before I leave...I might, but don't get your hopes up. I don't know how to end the chapter...) I might not have access to a computer while I'm away, but I'll be writing the old fashioned way; with a pad of paper and a pen. Then I'll type it all out as soon as I get home, I promise.  
**

**Second of all, ****Review and tell me what you think, I want your honest opinion. If you think it's the worst story you ever read, let me know. I know this was a super short chapter, like last time, and I'm sorry about that. It's just the way it has to be;) )**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**(A/N: Thanks to the two out of the EIGHTY people who read this story, who reviewed. Much love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.)**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I'm not gonna see you guys for two whole months! That's so sad!"

The girls and guys were in front of campus sayign goodbyes for the summer. They were being split up for the summer. Nicole was going back to Kansas, Michael was going to basketball camp, Quinn was going back to Seattle, Lola was going to an acting camp and Logan and Dana were going to Canada to promote Logan's Dad's new movie. Coincidentally, Chase and Zoey (and Dustin) were the only ones from the group staying at PCA for the summer.

"Well at least you haven't 'cried yourself dry'" Dana said with a smirk.

"I haven't! Yay!" Nicole clapped her hands happily. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Ok, remember, Zoe. Logan gave us all the number to the pilot of his jet, so you could come visit us, or you could call us if you need us. We'll be right over." Lola smiled. "He's been a lot nicer since he started dating Dana." She added whispering.

"You know, we're standing right here. We can still hear you." Logan informed Lola with his arm around Dana. Their conversation was interuppted as a limo pulled up right beside the group. "Dana, our ride's here." Logan slapped high fives with the guys and Dana gave her final hugs to the girls before they both climbed into the white limousine. They watched the white vehicle drive off. Right behind the limo was a bus to take Nicole, Michael, Quinn and Lola to the train station. As Zoey was saying goodbye to Lola, Quinn and Nicole, Michael pulled Chase aside.

Michael pulled his voice down to a whisper, "Dude, you have the whole summer to do this."

"Do what?" Chase whispered back.

"Tell Zoey you love her. I mean, I swear, man. If I come back, and you haven't told her yourself, I will. I'm tellin' you, it will NOT mess up your friendship. She likes you too, man. Trust me." Chase sighed and shook his head. Michael had been bothering him about this since Spring Break.

"Alright, man, alright."

"Alright, what?"

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll tell Zoey."

"Tell Zoey what?"

"I'll tell Zoey I love her, ok?" Chase whispered frustrated.

"Well, alright then!" Michael grinned and gave Chase a pat on the back.

Chase and Zoey waved to their friends as they boarded the bus. A few seconds after the bus disappeared over the horizon the two turned back towards Zoey's dorm.  
-

Chase sat on the edge of Zoey's bed while she sat on the pink beanbag holding the stuffed pig (which went by the name of Commodore Oinkington) that Chase won her at the PCA fair a couple of weeks ago. **(A/N: What a coincidence. MY stuffed pig is named Commodore Oinkington...) ** Chase glanced at the digital clock

"I should go now...Coco will be here in a few minutes..." Chase got up. Zoey, at the moment looked deep in thought.

"Wait...Chase?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Could you stay over here tonight?" She started. " Just as friends." She added quickly. She was under the impression that that was all Chase wanted to be. "I mean, I'm gonna be kinda lonely here...because Nicole, Lola and Dana are gone..."

"But...Coco...You know, your DA? Is going to be coming here. In two minutes."

"It's Sunday night. She watches Leno on Sunday nights and always forgets to do room checks..."

"Well then, we can't have you feeling lonely, can we?" He gave Zoey one of his 'Chase grins'.

"Thanks, Chase." Zoey smiled.  
-

**(A/N: I know, it's a really short chapter, and I haven't even updated for the past month and half. I'm SORRY! I'll get started on the next chapter right away...It just seemed like a good spot to end the chapter...so if you think I deserve a review, review. Please and thank you.)**


	4. What I Love About You

**(A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit short, so I'm updating this chapter really fast to make up for it;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)  
-**

Chase was woken up by the sound of computer keys clacking. He looked around the room to see that Zoey wasn't in her bed, but sitting at her laptop typing away.

"Zoey?" She turned around in her swivel chair. "What are you doing up? It's..." He gave a glance to his digital watch. "3:34 in the morning."

"Did I wake you? Sorry, Chase. I just couldn't sleep." He was about to ask why not, when he heard a clap of thunder outside, followed by a flash of lightning.

_Flashback_

_It was the second month at PCA for Zoey. She and Chase were walking to the cafeteria to grab lunch, and somehow they ended up talking about the things they were scared of._

_"Well, I'm scared of raccoons...and Quinn. You?"_

_"Thunder storms. When I was little, when there was a storm, I'd just crawl into bed with my mom, or my dad, or my sister...but now I just stay up until it's over." She laughed. "And I guess I'm a little afraid of Quinn, too."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh right...thunder storm..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing...Turn off your laptop and come here." He ordered. She looked confused but did it anyways. Chase lifted up the sheets and patted the spot next to him. "We can't have you up all night. We have lots of stuff to do tomorrow." Zoey smiled and lied down into the spot beside Chase.

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Umm...you know...like lunch...and stuff."

"Riiigghht..." Just then, (what seemed like) the loudest clap of thunder ever, was heard. Zoey gave a small scream and buried her face in Chase's shirt. When the thunder stopped...clapping...Zoey looked up to see Chase smiling at her.

"That was a loud one, huh?"

"Yea...Sorry." Zoey smiled sheepishly, and good thing it was pretty dark otherwise Chase would've seen her blushing.

"It's alright." He assured her as he put a protective arm around his 'friend'. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Zoey spoke up.

"You know, I used to do this when I was little. When there was a thunder storm, I'd crawl into bed with my mom, or dad...someone in my family...just someone I felt safe with." She smiled.

"I know. You told me."

"I did?"

"Yea, during your first few months at PCA. Remember? The day we both confessed our fear of Quinn?" Chase grinned. Zoey laughed.

"Oh yea..." She said as she recalled that day. "See, that's what I love about you, Chase. You remember things about me that nobody else does. Sometimes not even me." She gave a small laugh.

"I could never forget anything about you." He thought he thought. But really, he said it out loud. Well, actually a quiet-ish loud...But loud enough for Zoey to hear.

"Really?" She asked him quietly.

_'Come on, now's the perfect time. Don't mess this up._' Chase told himself in his head. Without giving it another thought, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. It was a light, short kiss, but they could both feel it. Each of them could feel that 'friends' was not all the other wanted to be.  
-  
**(A/N: I know, the ending's kinda corny, but that's just the direction the story went in, ok? So, hoped you liked the chapter, and review! PLEEEEAAASE?)**


	5. You Are Not My Dad

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I think I got...about...6? I gotta check on that...anyways, thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)**  
-

Zoey woke up the next morning in Chase's arms. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake him up, and went about her morning routine. She came back from the bathroom to see Chase shirtless while he was changing. She blushed.

"Umm...Morning?" Chase greeted her awkwardly.

"Sorry...I'll just..." She turned to leave.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm done. It's your room." He reminded her as he quickly slipped his shirt on. He turned to leave, but Zoey grabbed him by the arm, turned him around and pressed her lips to his. When they pulled away, Chase gave a little smile and blushed.

"What was that?"

"I just kinda liked that kiss earlier. I wanted to do it again." She told him with an innocent look on her face. He laughed. They were pulled out of their little 'flirting session' when there was a knock at the door. Zoey walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Zoey...There's a call for you in the lounge. Someone named Steve Thomas..." Vicky imformed her as Zoey's eyes went wide.

"Umm...Tell them I'm not here. Or that I'm busy. Just make up an excuse for me, ok?" Chase shook his head then walked over to the door.

"Actually, don't do that, Vicky. She'll be down in a minute." Chase told her as he closed the door.

"What are you doing, Chase? That is my FATHER on the phone!" She whispered furiously at him.

"And THAT is why you should answer the phone. People go to jail so they can be taught a lesson. It's been ten years! He could've learned his lesson by now."

"But what if he HASN'T been taught his lesson? I don't want to be involed with my violent father."

"Come on, Zoe. We'll just see what he wants first."

"I bet he wants to meet me." Zoey mumbled.

"Then you should talk to him over the phone, if he doesn't seem nice enough, you don't have to go meet him. Come on. I think this is best, Zoe." She thought for a few seconds then sighed and nodded her head.

"Let's go." She pulled him out of the dorm room.

-

They got down to the lounge and Zoey went over the the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

_"Zoey, honey, it's daddy."_

"You're not, nor will ever be, my dad." She spat back bitterly. Chase gave her a raised eyebrow, and Zoey rolled her eyes and changed her attitude a bit. There was a silence on the other end for a few seconds then he spoke up again.

_"...Ok...Fine, I know I'm not your dad. But I _am_ your father. I want to meet with you. Get to know you. It's been a while." _He seemed like a nice enough guy so far...She sighed.

"Ok, fine. Where and when?"

_"How about my house, _**(A/N:I'm just pulling stuff out of my butt here...I do not live in California so I don't know the roads.) **_3461, Sunny Road 3rd floor, #5,"_ He began, addressing his apartment as Zoey wrote it down on the pad of paper beside the phone.. _"And, are you free right now?"_

"Yea, I guess..." Her eyes turned towards Chase and a sly smile played on her lips. "And, can I bring a friend?" As Chase heard this, he got a priceless look on his face, he looked the most shocked any person could possibly look.

_"Sure. I suppose."_

"Ok. We'll be there in a half hour." She hung up the phone, Chase still gaping at her. "If I go down, you're coming with me. Let's go." Zoey grabbed the address and pulled him out of the building and they started towards Zoey's father.

-

**(A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chatper. Sorry it took so long to update. I was getting kinda lazy. I can tell you now, my updating..ness...will decrease by 56.7 percent during the school year. **

**_Voice in my head: And how did we come up with that statistic?_**

**Me: Made it up.**

**Anyways, did you guys see the Trailer I put up? It's the first chapter. I thought it would be better than writing a summary because, well...I suck at them.**

**On another note, I was thinking of making a High School Musical fic. Anyone got any suggestions?**

Now that I've told you all I need to tell you, go review. Shoo. Leave. Now.)


	6. Meet the Parent?

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't updated either of my stories for a while due to lazyness. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)  
-  
**When Chase and Zoey reached the right address, they were early by about 15 minutes. They walked up to a ratty old building, and Zoey walked inside as Chase held the door open for her. They looked around for a bit for an elevator, but realized there wasn't one, so they walked the 6 flights of stairs up to the 3rd floor, then arrived at a door which had an upsidown five on it. Zoey knocked lightly on the door, for fear that if she knocked too hard, she would make a hole in it. The door opened a crack and a man who appeared to have barely any hair showed half his face through the crack.

"Yea?" He answered in a deep voice.

"Umm...Are you Steve Thomas?" Zoey asked.

"That depends. Who wants to know?"

"Umm...I'm Zoey and this is my friend Chase. We were supposed to meet up with someone who went by that name..." The man grunted in response then closed the door so he could release the chain, Zoey could hear him fumbling around with it, having a hard time. But after a few seconds, he finally got it and opened the door all the way.

"Come in." The man who appeared to be Steve, said as he staggered sideways to make a pathway for Zoey and Chase so they could walk in.

"Is it just me, or does he seem like he's had 5 beers since we talked to him a half hour ago?" Chase whispered to Zoey.

"Beers." She whispered back. "Ok, Chase. So just go along with what I say, it doesn't matter if it's a lie, I just want to get out of here unharmed. He looks like a mean drunk." Chase nodded. The apartment looked like it hadn't been cleaned or vacuumed since he moved in.

"Sit." Steve commanded as he pointed to the couch; well, he was off by about 2 feet, but you know that might happen when you're drunk. The two teens sat on the mold infested couch. "Beer?" He asked motioning to the refrigerator which was pretty much in the same room as the living room. Zoey and Chase shook their heads. Steve walked over to the sink and downed a couple of cups of water to sober him up a bit before he walked back over to Chase and Zoey and sat down in an old rocking chair.

"So, tell me a little 'bout yourselves."

"Well, Steve--"

"Please, call me Dad." He insisted. She ignored him and continued,

"Well, Steve...since you've pretty much drank yourself silly, I guess I'll start with the basics...My name's Zoey Brooks--" Steve cut her off.

"You're married?"

"Huh?"

"You married to him?" He asked pointing to Chase. Zoey blushed. "You changed your last name."

"No. I took my step-dad's last name." She informed him then paused for a second.. "...So anyways, I go to Pacific Coast Academy--" Steve cut her off again.

"No you don't. Not anymore. I'm gonna pull you outta that prep school and you're gonna come live with me. I'll be teachin' ya all the things ya need to know."

"WHAT? You can't do that! Zoey's not even legally your daughter anymore, you drunk!" Chase yelled angrily, obviously overreacting a little.

"You know what Chase? I think it's time to go." Zoey told him nervously.

"No. Actually, I wanna have a little chat with your friend over in that room for a bit. D'you mind, Zoey?"

"Actually, I think--" Before Zoey could finish answering Steve had already pulled Chase into the next room. When Zoey heard thumps or something that sounded like fighting going on in the room, she flipped out her cellphone and called the police.

"Hello? There's something going on at 3461 Sunny Road, 3rd floor, apartment 5, Steve Thomas' apartment. From the sounds I hear, something just isn't right." She waited a while as the people on the other side said something, then hung up the phone.

-

_Inside the room_

Steve pushed Chase up against the wall and held him there by his neck, while his feet dangled a few centimetres off the ground.

"You don't EVER call me that and you don't EVER speak to me like that. Got it?" He asked as Chase's face started to go red. When Chase's brain finally processed what was going on, he nodded, and Steve released the grip he had around his throat and left Chase gasping for air.

-

Just as the door was opening and Steve came out, Zoey heard footsteps in the hallway, and figured it was the police, so she grabbed Chase from the room and rushed out the door, only to have them run right past her towards another apartment. As she looked around, shocked, the upsidedown 5 caught her eye. But what didn't catch her eye was the metal '1' lying on the ground by the door frame.

-

_The other apartment _

This apartment, despite the fact that it was in a ratty old building, looked like it's resident looked very well off. For one thing, the metal '5' on the door was on straight. Inside, everything was vacuumed and cleaned, and on the non-mold infested couch, was a woman in her mid 30's, kissing a man who went by the name of Steve Thomas. The couple pulled away when the door was being knocked down. As police flooded the room, Steve hugged his girlfriend closer to him.

"Steve Thomas, you're under arrest for what appears to be, sexual harassment." One police man stated as he cuffed Steve's hands behind his back.

"What? Sexual harassment? This is my girlfriend!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Stated the police man again as he shoved Steve out the door.

-

_In the hallway_

Chase and Zoey stood outside 'Steve' 's door, befuddled** (A/N: Don't you dare tell me that befuddled isn't a word. I had a long argument with my sisters about that, and I looked it up on and it says it's a word so HA -sticks out tongue at you-)** as they watched a man who had an uncanny resemblance to Zoey being shoved down the hallway. 'Steve' came up behind them and mumbled, mostly to himself, but out loud nonetheless, "I wonder what Steve's got himself into this time."

"What? I thought you're name was Steve..." Zoey thought for a moment then realized it. "You're not Steve Thomas?" All the man, who apparently wasn't Steve, did was smirk. "Wait! You have the wrong guy!" Zoey yelled after the police, and started to run after them, but was stopped because someone had a rather firm grip on her wrist.

"You called the cops on me?" Not-Steve asked her menacingly.

"N-no...I-" All Zoey could do was stutter. Chase looked at her, then at Not-Steve, then back to Zoey. He made a quick desicion. He punched Not-Steve in the face, grabbed Zoey, and ran.

-

**(A/N: I've gotta say, I think that was my best chapter yet. In case I didn't write it clearly enough or for whatever reason, you didn't understand it, basically, the man they met wasn't Steve Thomas, and the apartment wasn't number 5. Instead it was number 15. The number 1 just fell off, and the guy was drunk, so he decided (using his drunken judgement) to pretend to be Steve. The real Steve Thomas is so far a decent man, but has been arrested because Zoey said to arrest the man in apartment number 5, and she THOUGHT that she was in apartment number 5, when really she was in apartment number 15. Sorry if that wasn't all that clear either... anyways, hope you liked this chapter! See? My stories aren't all that boring!...At least not completely...anyways, R&R, please!)**


	7. Visiting

**(A/N: Thanks for your guys' reviews last chapter! Sorry it took me to long to update...I've been kinda busy. and IT doesn't help that every free minute I have to be on the computer, my dad is reading over my shoulder. D'you know how annoying that is? Lol, well anyways, hope you like thsi chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101)**

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, guys. I'm going to put up a 'previously' because I know it's been a while since I last updated, and you probably forgot what happened:P) **

_Previously..._

_In the hallway_

_Chase and Zoey stood outside 'Steve' 's door, befuddled as they watched a man who had an uncanny resemblance to Zoey being shoved down the hallway. 'Steve' came up behind them and mumbled, mostly to himself, but out loud nonetheless, "I wonder what Steve's got himself into this time."_

_"What? I thought you're name was Steve..." Zoey thought for a moment then realized it. "You're not Steve Thomas?" All the man, who apparently wasn't Steve, did was smirk. "Wait! You have the wrong guy!" Zoey yelled after the police, and started to run after them, but was stopped because someone had a rather firm grip on her wrist._

_"You called the cops on me?" Not-Steve asked her menacingly._

_"N-no...I-" All Zoey could do was stutter. Chase looked at her, then at Not-Steve, then back to Zoey. He made a quick desicion. He punched Not-Steve in the face, grabbed Zoey, and ran._

Chase gripped Zoey's hand, and they were running towards PCA, when Zoey stopped in the middle of the road.

"Wait, Chase! Why are we going to PCA?"

"Zoey, I think this could've waited until we got to the other side of the street." Chase laughed as he pulled Zoey a few feet forward so they were on the sidewalk. "Ok, What d'you mean?"

"We told him like EVERYTHING about us. He knows where we live and all that stuff, so why are we going where he can find us?" Chase thought for a moment.

"He's drunk. He probably won't remember all that stuff by the time he's sober again." He said as he continued to pull Zoey in the direction of PCA.

"Chase, come on. Please." Zoey gave him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll go back to PCA and get some money and a few other things. I guess we could stay at a hotel or something for a bit until this thing blows over." Zoey grinned and threw her arms around Chase's neck, enveloping him in a hug. Chase flashed her one of his famous smiles as he grabbed Zoey's hand again and they continued to run towards PCA.

* * *

Chase and Zoey arrived at the Tipton Hotel **(A/N: hehe..I just HAD to put that in there...btw, I don't own the Tipton either)** which was about a block down from PCA. Zoey took a look around the lobby as Chase stood in front of the front desk, booking a room. 

"Wow, Chase. This is so nice. How can you afford this?"

"Well, my family...We actually have...enough...money. We just don't flash it around like Logan." Zoey nodded in understanding, still in awe of her surroundings. "So anyways, I'm guessing you want seperate rooms, right?" She shook her head, smiling.

"Chase, that's like SUPER expensive! I'm fine with sharing a room if you are." Chase nodded.

"Seperate beds, too?" He asked jokingly.

"Having a little 'Logan' moment, are we?" He grinned sheepishly at her comment as he handed her a room card. They walked over to the elevator, their suitcases in tow.

* * *

Zoey pushed the door to their room open. Her facial expression changed from excited to confused. There was a heart shaped bed in the middle of the room. Chase laughed a bit when he saw her face. 

"Yea, Sorry about this. They're hosting this convention thingy here right now, so the honeymoom suite was the only room left...Don't worry, I ordered an extra bed. You can have thr big heart shaped one, I'll sleep on the extra."

"No Chase, it's ok. You take the big bed."

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of...hearts...they're kinda weird. If you turn them upsideown, they look like butts..." Zoey giggled as she dragged her suitcase over to the dresser and after a couple of minutes of attempting to lift it onto the dresser (with Chase smirking behind her) Chase walked over to help her and heaved the heavy suitcase up.

"So how long are we gonna stay here until you think it's safe to go back?"

"Hey, you wanna go visit my dad?" Zoey asked as she ignored Chase's question.

"Huh?"

"Visit my dad. You know, my father. The one who just got arrested?"

"I know what you said. I just...yea sure. Why not?" He answered not even bothering to finish his sentence. "He's at like the Malibu prison or something right?" Zoey nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Zoey and Chase got out of the taxi they were riding in, and headed into the big concrete building. They walked up to the front desk, where the security guard was sleeping with his chair leaned back and his feet up on the desk. Something Zoey thought only happened in movies or stories. Chase walked up to the rather large man and poked him lightly. 

"Excuse me?"

"NO MORE GRAVY!" The guard screamed as he woke up, startled. As he yelled, he lost his balance and the chair fell backwards. With much difficulty, the large man pushed himself off the ground, back into his chair and asked in a gruff voice, "What?"

"We're here to visit Steve Thomas." Zoey answered, a little scared of the man. The guard grunted in response and rose from his chair. He led the two teens down a -somewhat depressing- hallway, to a cell with a man sitting on the wooden bench with his head in his hands. Zoey studied the man for a bit. She decided he looked like he'd been sober for a while. He looked decent, and he wasn't all messed up like Not-Steve was; but then again, you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"Hey, Steve. You got visitors." The guard informed Steve brusquely as he turned on his heel and walked back to the front desk. Steve lifted his head from his hands and looked up at Chase and Zoey.

"Zoey? Is it really you?" She nodded slowly and gave her father a little smile. You could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "Zoey, you're so grown up! Who's this guy?" Steve asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to rid them of tears. She smiled again.

"Ste-Da...uhh..." Zoey couldn't decide whether to call him 'dad' or 'Steve'. He noticed this.

"Just call me Steve. I haven't been in your life enough for you to call me dad." He said, grinning, happy that he'd finally been reunited with his daughter after almost a decade..

"This is my...friend, Chase." She finished.

As soon as Chase heard the word 'friend', it occurred to him that he had never actually asked Zoey to be his girlfriend. Great. Just dandy. He'd have to figure out a way to ask her. He was never good at stuff like that...

"Steve I think it's my fault you're in jail." Zoey blurted out. He gave her a confused look. She started to explain everything that had happened: How they went to the wrong room, the smell of the room, what Not-Steve looked like, how Not-Steve took Chase into another room, and it sounded like he was beating him up and she called the police, the running away from Not-Steve, the Tipton, the honeymoon suite... everything leading up to that moment. When she finished her incredibly long speech, Steve spoke.

"Yea, Drew's '1' fell off his door a couple of months ago. He hasn't put it back yet." He stated bluntly. Zoey just stared at her father. She just told him everything and that's all he says?

"That's it?"

"Yea, what else do you expect me to say? 'I'm sorry you're getting chased by a drunk, and I with I could help you'? What good would that do? At least what I just told you informs you on something." She thought about his response for a while then shrugged. He was right.

"So you're not mad about me getting you put in jail?" He shook his head.

"You were just trying to save your friend and I'm innocent. I'll be put in court, then they'll see that. I'll be out by next month." Zoey nodded, happy her father wasn't mad at her. There was an awkward silence until Zoey's cell phone rang.

"Uhh, your pants are flashing...aaand your leg is vibrating." Chase pointed to Zoey's pants pocket. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thank you, Chase." She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocked then flipped it open.

_"Hey, Zoey? There's some guy here looking for you. Where are you?"_ Zoey's eyes widened, and Chase had a worried look on his face. He didn't exactly know what was happening, but judging from the look on Zoey's face, it couldn't be good.

"Umm..Hey Vicki...who is he?"

_"He says his name is," _Zoey heard a yelling in the background, presumably telling Vicki not to tell her his name. _"Uhh..why don't you just come back to PCA..."_

"Does he look kinda drunk?" At this comment, Chase's eyes widened.

_"Kinda...I guess.." _

"Ok, Vicki? The guy standing in front of you right now, we're trying to run away from him. So don't tell him where we are."

_"Zoe...This guy is kinda scary...just tell me where you are so I can lead him in the wrong direction."_

"Ok. Just so you don't worry, we're staying at the Tipton Hotel. About a block down from PCA. But right now, we're at the Malibu prison."

_"Oh my goodness! The TIPTON? THAT'S LIKE SUPER EXPENSIVE!" _Yea, Vicki wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"VICKI!"

_"What?"_

"You just let him know where we're staying!" Zoey explained angrily. "Ok, Vicki, I gotta go now. Bye." She shut her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. "Great. Now we have to leave again. Told you he'd look at PCA." She recalled as she stuck her tongue out at Chase.

"Steve, we gotta go. But we promise we're going to help you get out of here." Zoey promised him as she hugged him awkwardly through the cell bars. Drew knew where they were staying. Now they they were on the run again.

* * *

**(A/N: Wow. That was a pretty long chapter. For me anyways. I don't usually write chapters over 900 words:P What did you think? If you see any mistakes, like any events that don't make sense, just PM me so I can fix it. I'd be really grateful if you could do that. I wouldn't want anyone confused. So what did you guys think? SO sorry for the long wait! School and other stuff. Review please! I'll give you pink fuzzles!)**


	8. Kansas, Here We Come!

**(A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, guys!**

**BTW, I'm glad so many people are reading this story! I have 1478 hits for the whole story:D in total, 31 reviews...but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad people are reading this:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)**

* * *

"Ok, James. We'll be there in a bit." Zoey spoke into her phone. She flipped it shut and turned her head to Chase as he started to speak. 

"We'll be where, when?" He asked confusedly as they walked into the elevator.

Zoey and Chase were at the Tipton, and had gathered the last of their things. Chase led them towards the front desk and checked them out and they continued their conversation as they twirled through the revolving door.

"We're going away where that Drew guy can't find us." Zoey explained.

"And that would be...where?"

"To Nicole's. Ellsworth, Kansas." Zoey stated, proudly.

"Errmm...cool... I guess." Chase agreed uncertainly.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, (beer in hand) plotting his revenge, he heard two familiar voices talking. 

"We're going away where that Drew guy can't find us."

"And that would be...where?"

"To Nicole's. Ellsworth, Kansas." That was all he needed to hear. A smirk formed on the man's face; this was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Zoey? I think you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion." The teens had just stepped out of a taxi, and were walking through the airport, towards the terminal that led to the Reese's private jet. 

"I am NOT," Zoey paused, trying to think up an excuse. "I was planning to visit Nicole during the summer, anyways." Chase responded to this with a sigh.

"Can't you just rethink this? I mean, think about it. As long as we STAY in PCA, we can warn everybody and they'll be able to spot Drew before he gets to us." Zoey thought about it for a bit, then finally, shook her head.

"First of all, like I said before, I was going to visit Nicole anyways. Second of all, not even a quarter of PCA is staying here for the summer. Even a few of the teachers are leaving. Nobody can be on watch 24/7."

"Come on, Zoe. What's the worst he can do?" Zoey put her finger to her chin in mock thought.

"He almost choked you to death." She pointed out bluntly as they stepped through the doorway of the aircraft.

* * *

"Gimme one ticket to Ellsworth, Kansas. The soonest flight you got."

* * *

Zoey and Chase exited the jet, and began walking through the airport. Zoey, as a look of excitement and realization dawned on her face, fumbled around for her cellphone and quickly dialed seven digits**(A/N: Is it seven? I'm not sure if you guys have an area code in the USA like Canada does...)**within seconds, a high pitched screech was heard coming from Zoey's five day old Motorola PEBL (Her and Chase had gone and bought her a new phone, seeing as her old RAZR had unfortunately collided with the wall). 

_"-SCREECH- Oh my god, Zoey, I haven't talked to you in like FOREVER! It's SO boring here, my sister-she doesn't go to PCA with us because she didn't want to be away from home or something like that, but seriously, she's like crazy, I mean, who wouldn't want to go to PCA, it's like the coolest school ever! It's got so many cute boys and like that awesome beach, and like so many cool stores on campus and so many cute boys- anyways, my sister, she's like SUPER depressed because her boyfriend broke up with her a couple of days ago, and you know, I don't do good with depressed people, they make me all depressed. If I get too depressed, I'll start being getting distracted from school because I'll be too busy like cutting myself or something and then I'll like fail all my classes and end up a hobo! Anyways, what's up?"_

"Hey Nic. You wanna come to the airport? Me and Chase came to visit you!"

_"-SCREECH...again- Oh my god, you're here in Kansas? Right now? Ok, Zoe! I'll be there in like fifteen! See ya!" Dial tone..._Zoey closed her phone.

"Ok, so she said--" Zoey proceeded to repeat what Nicole said to Chase, but was cut off.

"Yea, I heard what she said," He stated, (mock) wincing as he brought his hand to his ear for effect. "How can you keep the phone to your ear the WHOLE time she's talking?"

"Ehh...You get used to it." There was a silence, and during that silence, Chase's 'inner Michael' came out.

_Come on, Chase. This is the perfect time to tell Zoey. _

_**I know. Shut up.**_

_Do it now._

_**-Blinks-**  
_

_NOW!_

_**Alright, alright.**_

"Chase, are you ok?" During that mental debate, Chase was looking pretty...well, he didn't look like a normal person.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." Silence. "Iloveyou!" Chase blurted out, and immediately after, mentally cursed himself.

"Huh?" It wasn't so much that she didn't understand what he said, far from it actually-a year of living with Nicole completely changes your life- she just wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Uh...I love you. You know, you're like my best friend...and...yea." He explained awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ermm...Ok. I...love you too?" At this point, Zoey's face just SCREAMED confusion. **(A/N: Then, there was the most awkward silence ever. You could cut the tension with a butter kni--**

_**WILL YOU SHUT UP?**_

**YOU SHUT UP!**

_**Your mom.**_

**Your face.**

_**Your mom's face.**_

**Damn you, shut the heck up!**

_**-mutters- fine fine.  
**_

**lol, ok. Sorry. I'm just a little hyper. Back to the story.)**

For about the third time in five minutes, there was an awkward silence.

"Zoey, I--"

"Chase, I--" They both chuckled lightly.

"Zoe, you go."

"Nah, my thing isn't all that important. You go."

"You sure?" Zoey nodded.

"Ok. Well...it's occured...to me, that...I...I've never actually asked...you to, you know..." Zoey gave Chase a 'go on' look. "Wouldlyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

Zoey bit her lip. "Umm...Actually, Chase..."

* * *

**(A/N: Ahahaha...Don't you just love when I do that? That was a fun chapter to write! But when I read it over it DID seem a little rushed. But I don't know how to fix that:P What do you think?  
**

**Ok, well back on topic; big, virtual chewy cookies and rubber duckies to all who review;)!!) **


	9. Kansas, Here We Are!

**(A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! -types that heart thing with the less than sign then the three, only fanfiction won't let me- ****Also, special thanks to Simply Sarah(formerly Hopeless Romantic 86) who wrote the new summary! (And helped me with numerous other things, too. Sarah, have I ever told you how much I appreciate your help?)**

**You know, I'm never sure if you're supposed to write a DC for each chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Umm...Actually, Chase...I..."

"Ok. Well...it's occured...to me, that...I...I've never actually asked...you to, you know..." Zoey gave Chase a 'go on' look. "Wouldlyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

Zoey bit her lip. "Umm...Actually, Chase..."

* * *

Zoey bit her lip. "Umm...Actually, Chase...I--"

"I knew it," Chase slowly turned his body so he wasn't facing Zoey anymore. " You only like me as a best friend and--" Before Chase could finish his sentence, she grabbed his hand and spun him around, pressing her lips to his. Chase's mind took a while to comprehend what was happening, but when he finally realized what was going on, he immediately kissed back. Realizing she never actually answered Chase's question, Zoey reluctantly pulled away, leaving a few centimetres of space between them.

"I wouldn't like to. I'd love to." Zoey replied quietly, then closed the gap again. They went on kissing for God knows how long, when a scream, which during the last year had been dubbed the 'Nicole Scream', was heard.

"OH MY GOD!" The couple turned their heads to see Nicole, with bright eyes and a HEEUUUGGEE smile on her face.

"Errrmm...Okay...awkward..." Nicole squealed excitedly (again) then screamed out,

"EMMA!!! COME OVER HERE!" A girl who looked almost like a younger version of Nicole walked over with her head down and her hands in her pockets. The girl raised her head a bit and smiled when she saw the two teens.

"Hi. You must be Chase and Zoey." She greeted them.

"We are. And taking into consideration the name Nicole just yelled out, you must be Emma." Chase stated as he removed his hands from Zoey's waist and stuck it out in front of him. Emma shook his hand politely, although, she never understood the purpose of shaking hands...**(A/N: I don't either...I mean, why do you shake someone's hand when you meet them? At least, there should be some cool handshake...just shaking someone's hand up and down is so boring...)**

"Okay! Well, let's put the bags in the car!" Nicole voiced as she grabbed one of Zoey's suitcases and rolled it past her, but not before whispering to her, 'We are SO talking later.'

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs. Bristow." Zoey thanked Nicole's mom as she handed Zoey a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The three teenage girls climbed up the stairs up to Nicole's room. The second the door was closed, Nicole started to ramble. 

"OH. MY. GOD. Zoe, so are you and Chase together now? What am I saying? Of COURSE you're together! Oh my gosh, Zoey, how could you do this to me? I've been waiting THREE YEARS to see you and Chase get together, and you wait until I'm back home in Kansas?? OOO so how did you guys get together??? Tell me EVERYTHING! I mean--"

"So, Zoey. What's going on with you and Chase?" Emma cut in, basically summarizing up what Nicole was trying to say.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

"Come on. There's gotta be more!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get a little more gossip.

"Wait...Not trying to be rude or anything, but how do you know about me and Chase?" Emma nodded towards Nicole, who had quickly lost interest in the conversation and was now reading a J-14 magazine and munching hungrily on a cookie. Zoey shook her head, smiling. _Of course. I should've thought of that. _

"So, anyways, are you and Chase the same age?" Zoey nodded.

"Well, actually, basically the same age. He's about four months older than--" Nicole had shot up from her beanbag chair and had started to scream.

"OH MY GOD! They're making a THIRD High School Musical! I just LOVE that movie! Zac Efron is SOOOO HOT! I wish I played Gabriella! I'm so jealous of Vanessa Anne Hudgens, she gets to KISS him! OOO did you hear, when they were making the--"

"NICOLE! We already know that. Remember, they announced it on the Disney Channel like three days ago?" Nicole just looked at her sister blankly. Emma sighed. " Nevermind..."

"So, Zoey what's going on with you and--" Nicole had begun to resume the previous conversation but was cut off when she heard her dog start to bark, and almost in the same second, Chase barging into the room and starting to yell.

"NICOLE! YOUR DOG IS _RABID_! I was on my way back from the kitchen from getting a big cookie, right? I'm going towards the living room to watch tv, I pass the bathroom, and your dog is there FOAMING AT THE MOUTH! Then he starts barking at me! I mean, what--"

"Chase..."

"...guess I can understand--"

"Chase..."

"...But, seriously, I--" This time, Chase was cut off by Zoey's lips against his. Just as quickly as she started the kiss, she pulled back then yelled,

"SHUT UP!" In his face. "Go ahead, Emma."

"Our dog eats toothpaste." Emma giggled. Chase relaxed a little bit.

"Oh, thank God. Hey, The Simpsons is on right now. You guys want to come down and watch?" Chase inquired, already halfway out the door. The three girls shook their heads as Chase nodded in reply, closing the door and scampering down the stairs.

"Hey girls," Mrs. Bistow poked her head in the room. "I'm going to go out to the gym. You want anything while I'm out?" The three girls shook their heads.

"Thanks anyways, Mrs. Bristow." Zoey added, politely. Nicole's mom gave a gentle nod and closed the door.

"So come on, Zoe. You gotta talk sometime." Zoey sighed and began retelling all about the previous days' events.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Drew was in a telephone booth, flipping through the phone book. He had an evil glint in his eye and was muttering angrily under his breath.

"This'll teach Steve not to mess with me." A car pulled up to the curb behind him but he didn't pay much attention to it. A woman with a slim figure and shoulder length brown hair stepped out of the vehicle, chatting away on the phone. There was one word she said that made his ears perk up.

"...Zoey and Chase, Nicole's little friends are visiting at our place for a while...No, not the summer lake house. We're in that house on that property that used to be a farm, it's in the country and it's sort of isolated from everything ...Yes, I like it very much. There are no malls for Nicole and Emma to go off to, and our family can spend a little time together..."

He grinned an evil, toothy grin. _I'll start in the next day or two. But first..._

_I need some rum._

**(A/N: You know, I realized there was a lot of characters cutting other characters off in this chapter:P And when I read this over, it seemed kinda choppy. Like the sentences didn't flow togther or something. I mean, it all made sense, but...ANYWAYS...Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it!) **


	10. Revenge

**(A/N: Thanks so much for those reviews, guys! Sorry for the long wait...lots of homework...you know how it is:P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101)**

* * *

"Mom, PUHLEEEAAASSSEEE?" The brunette whined, dragging out the word 'please.' For the last five minutes, Nicole had been following her mother around the kitchen, asking her the same question. The question which, everytime, her mother ignored. Her mother finally broke down, leaning against the kitchen island with her head in her hands. 

"Nik, I brought us out here so we could all spend some quality time together without any distractions. Not so you could go to the mall!" Nicole ignored her mom's statement.

"PUHLEEAAASS--"

"ALRIGHT," Mrs. Bristow yelled rather suddenly, causing Nicole to fall back a little. "Alright. If I let you go, will you PROMISE me," At this point, Nicole was nodding her head vigourously. She didn't care about the conditions as long as she got to go to the mall. "that we'll all sit down for dinner as a family tonight. I don't want you four teens running off to eat in front of that television."

"Uh huh, okay. Thanks mom!" Nicole piped up quickly, giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek and dashed upstairs to tell her sister and friends that they were going shopping. But halfway up, she realized something then ran back down again. "Err...you're giving us a ride, right?" The woman heaved a sigh, nodded and waved her hand in the air dismissively. Nicole clapped her hands together happily as she rushed back upstairs.

* * *

"Can we PLEASE stop now? I'm dying here, Zoe." Chase was carrying the majority of the girls' bags. In all about 13. 

"Just a little bit more, Chase. Then we can go for lunch." Nicole stated as Zoey sympathetically gave Chase a kiss on the cheek. "OOOOO! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD AN AMERICAN EAGLE HERE!" **(A/N: I don't own American Eagle, just so you know:P)**Nicole grabbed the upper part of Chase's arm and started towards the store, with Emma trailing not too far behing her. Zoey rolled her eyes and started to follow the teens.

"Yo dude! Pass it over here!" A male voice cried out as the body attached to the voice jerked backwards and crashed into Zoey. The body immediately turned around to see what he had hit to find Zoey on the ground. "Oh, sorry about that," the boy started as he reached his hand out to help her up. Zoey took his hand and he hoisted her up back to her feet.

"It's alright." Zoey replied politely, dusting herself off. The boy smiled, his blue eyes staring at her.

"Josh." The boy stated, brushing the brown hair out of his eyes, holding his hand out in front of him. That name hit Zoey like a ton of bricks.

_"Okay, Em. Truth or dare?" Nicole asked her sister anxiously._

_"Ummm...Dare?" Emma answered, more in a question._

_"Awww...Fine. Uhh..." Nicole trailed off and stared up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. Zoey snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face. _

_"Nicole," -**snap**- "Nicole," -**snap**- "NICOLE!" Zoey yelled in her ear._

_"What?...Oh. Sorry. So you picked Truth, right Em?" Emma sighed and mumbled 'Whatever,' "Okay. So...Who are you crushing on right now?...Oh! And you have to desctribe him!" She sighed, knowing that this was just another chance for her sister to daydream about cute guys._

_"Okay. Josh Harnett. He's really nice and I think he likes me," She blushed a little. "He's got these GORGEOUS blue eyes and brown hair..." Emma turned to her sister, and sure enough, she was staring blankly into space. _

_"Aaaannd...We've lost her..." Zoey narrated.  
_

"Zoey." She responded, ignoring Josh's waiting hand. She knew his intentions. He took his hand back to his side, but didn't stop smiling.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You know, our small town. You usually see everyone. Where you from?" **(A/N: Ellsworth, Kansas has a population of about 3,000 people...According to wikipedia.)**

"California." Zoey informed him simply.

"Oh, cool," He was still smiling. It was starting to bug her. When she didn't say anything, he spoke again. "I'm from here."

"Wonderful," She muttered, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Josh," _'Not really,' _She thought. "But I should probably go and meet up with some people..." Zoey explained, turning away, smiling that the conversation had ended.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He called after her.

* * *

**(A/N: Just so you people don't get confused, this happens like 5 minutes earlier.) **

"Ooooo! This top would look perfect on Zoey! Em, can you go find her?" The brunette nodded then scanned the teen trend shop, but there was no sign of the girl. She stepped out of the store and looked around. Her eyes landed on a girl with her back turned to her, talking to a guy that was unmistakably Josh. She focused a bit more on the scene before her and noticed that Josh was using that smile. The smile that he always gave her. When they appeared to be finished talking, she saw Zoey turn around and start to walk towards American Eagle...with a smile on her face. ZOEY. Seriously, Zoey Brooks was just FLIRTING with Emma Bristow's almost-boyfriend! Zoey was almost into the store. So Emma did the first thing her racing mind was telling her to do. Take revenge. Before she knew it...

She was kissing Chase.

**(A/N: Ok, what did you guys think? I know some of you are either too lazy to review or can't think of anything to put in your review, but basically, I just want some opinions on how well I'm doing with the story. So If you can't think of anything to put in your review, (I dunno WHERE I got this idea) just gimme a letter grade like A, B, C, D, F ...hmm.did you ever wonder why there's no E? ...lol anyways, review! And thanks for reading!)**


	11. Author's Note

**(A/N:**

** Okay, people. Well, I've run into a bit of a problem here...**

**So I think I'm gonna work out the bugs in this story before I post another chapter. ****:P**

**Just trying to give you all the best chapter possible;)**

**Thanks for reading:D I'll try to work as fast as I can:)**

**-larabaybee**

**PS: err..Noelle and Sarah...I think I might need a _little_ help with this:P...if you don't mind helping me...:P)  
**


	12. Naughty or Nice?

**(A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! )**

* * *

She knew this was wrong. _But Zoey deserves it. She knew I liked Josh and she went and started flirting with him anyways. _Emma noticed Zoey coming into the store from the corner of her eye. She didn't want to make Zoey mad at her. That wouldn't do anything. She wanted Zoey to be hurt. 

Loud enough so she knew Zoey could hear, Emma pushed Chase off of her and yelled, "Chase, what are you doing?! You have a girlfriend!" Yea, Lola wasn't the only actress in the world.

Chase began to stutter, his mind racing. "W-wha...I-I..." He turned his head slightly to see a teary-eyed Zoey.

"Yea, Chase. What _are_ you doing?" Chase choked out a few words, still in shock.

"Zoey, I-..I didn't--..."

"You were never good at lying, Chase." Zoey cut him off, her voice cracking.

* * *

Chase stood there, confused as ever, watching Zoey run out of the store in tears, Emma following the her, shooting Chase a death glare on her way out. Nicole trailed behind the two girls confusedly, unaware of what had just happened, having just come out of the change room. 

Why was she saying he kissed her? And on top of that, after SHE kissed HIM, why did she pretend to be mad at him? None of this was making any sense.

* * *

"Zoey!" Emma ran after the bawling girl into the bathroom. "I didn't kiss him! I swear I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you!" **(A/N: Yea right, you wouldn't. haha..it's fun to write my characters evil...) **Zoey sat down, her back leaning up against the wall. Her tears slowly ceased. 

"I know, Em. But I don't understand why Chase would do that. I thought he loved me..." She trailed off, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"He di-I mean, he DOES, Zoe. Are you sure it was Chase? Maybe it was just some other bushy haired kid that LOOKED like Chase." Nicole encouraged Zoey (Or attempted to do so). The teen just shook her head, silent tears running down her face.

"I'll be a while. You guys go home without me." Zoey muttered, running her blue sleeve accross her face, wiping away her tears.

"How are you going to get home?" Emma inquired, in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll find a way." The crying girl mumbled as she got up and walked out of the bathroom. The two sisters watched Zoey walk out, and seconds later, followed after her. But as if by magic when they exited the restroom, Zoey was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

When Zoey left the bathroom, she slipped into the nearest store, knowing her two friends would glance down the hallways, but not think that she would be in a store. She needed some time alone. She peeked out from behind the wall and watched as the girls looked left and right for Zoey and realizing she wasn't there, began to walk away.

* * *

"Chase!" Nicole screeched as she stormed into the shop, not caring about the looks she recieved. "What did you DO?" She yelled to the confused boy. 

"I don't know!" He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything!...Wait, where is she?" Emma cut in,

"She left. She's really upset."

"You," Chase pointed a finger at her accusingly. "This is all your fault." Then he grabbed Emma by her wrist and dragged her to just outside of the shop, while gestering to Nicole to stay behind. He quieted his voice down to a whisper.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it has to stop now," Chase said, pointing his finger to the ground. "Before Zoey gets hurt...Well, before she gets hurt more."

"What are you talking about?" Emma argued back angrily, pretending like she really had no idea. "I haven't done anything...or anything she doesn't deserve." She mumbled the last fragment.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole came rushing out of American Eagle, looking panicked. "We were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Emma's eyes practiacally bulged out of her head. The three teens began to run towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Zoey headed down the sidewalk, her staring at the ground as she walked, her arms crossed across her chest, protecting her from the light summer wind. She had no idea where she was headed. She just needed some time to think. Behind her, she began to hear voices. They got louder as each second passed. Pretty soon, the brunette boy she had met in the mall was walking right beside her. He noticed her and turned over to his right to greet her with a simple 'hey', but upon seeing Zoey's tear stained face, he stopped. 

"Zoey? What's wrong?"

"Dude, come on! Party starts in like fifteen!"

"Yea, I know. You guys go ahead," He waved his hand, gesturing for them to leave. "I think I'm gonna pass. There'll be other parties." The three guys accompanying Josh shrugged their shoulders and continued down the street.

"What's wrong?" Josh repeated, turning back towards her.

"Nothing...I'm fine! Couldn't be better!" Zoey told him in her happiest voice, forcing out the biggest smile. She knew the situation would not end up any better if he was involved. He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I said I'm fine." She repeated, only this time, mumbling.

"You sound fine. Really, what's wrong?" She shook her head, letting him know she didn't want to talk about it. He continued, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying," She smiled a bit and looked up at him, as if thanking him for the comment. "There we go, a smile," Josh flashed his thousand watt smile back at her. "Oh, you cold?" He asked her, noticing how she had her arms wrapped around her body. Without even waiting for an answer, he unzipped his Billabong hoodie and placed it on Zoey's shoulders. They walked for a while in silence.

"Hey, do you have a phone I could use?" Zoey asked. "I think I'm going to call a cab...It's a long walk back, and..." Josh held his hand up.

"Say no more. It's in the jacket pocket." He pointed to his jacket Zoey was wearing. She smiled in thanks again as she flipped the phone open and began to dial, but stopped and turned to Josh.

"Err...Do you know the cab company's number?" She asked, sheepishly. He laughed.

"Yes, I do." Taking the phone from her hand, he started to dial. While he was doing this Zoey couldn't help but think one thing...

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was..._

**(A/N: ****Haha wow. The motives my characters have for being evil aren't very strong...But anyways, besides that, what did you think?**

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I still actually don't know how I'm gonna do this, and it's sorta making me lose interest in this story...I have half a mind to just stop writing it, and maybe come back to it when I get really bored or something:P But nah, I won't do that...Unless you don't mind...:P nah, I'm j/k... if I don't finish, it, I'll get this guilty feeling. I'm always telling my cousin to finish what she starts...like we'll start a game of monopoly cuz she REALLY wants to play, and the board game is buried in the back of the cupboard behind like dozens of other games. We'll haul it out, play it for about half an hour, she's losing so she goes 'I don't wanna play anymore -throws money down and stomps off-' haha that's not the only scenario. There are PLENTY more. Trust me.  
**

**Okay, things to tell you: **

**Next chapter will have Drew in it...**

**For those of you who read High School Musical stories, ****I have a one-shot out, co-written with ImpactRed520, it's Ryan-Centric, but give it a chance;) (it's posted on my account, it's called 'Dreaming') We (ImpactRed520 and me) also have a Christmas one-shot out, called 'Under the Mistletoe' (On ImpactRed520's account, for some reason, it doesn't show up when you search 'Under the Mistletoe,' so you have to type in 'ImpactRed520' and go see it in his profile...sorry about that)...**

**okay, there was one last thing...err...wait...almost got it...RIGHT. I remember now. Oh. Wait. Lost it again... oh yea!  
**

**Review!...there we go:P haha and thanks for reading through that incredibly long author's note.**


	13. Home Alone

**(A/N:Okay, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to NoelleJoi (You people should drop her a happy birthday PM!!!) this chapter is dedicated to her -grins-**

**gabby-haha I tried to update as soon as I could:P**

**sexy in de house****-hehe I hope this chapter will satisfy your evilness craving...)**

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to come all this way," Zoey told him smiling. "I could've managed." He just grinned at her. 

"I'm not so sure about that. I was thinking of letting you go by yourself, but after you told me you didn't know the address, I thought it'd be better if I came with you."

She hugged him in thanks and as she did so, he draped his left arm casually across her shoulders. The two teens walked across the dry field into the house.

"Hi!" She called as she stepped through the front door. "I'm back! Sorry about earlier, I just needed some time!" She continued yelling to no one, hoping her announcement would reach all the occupants in the house. She stepped further ahead, walking into the kitchen as she dragged Josh by the hand. "Guys? You home?"

"Yea, Zoe. We're here. We were just reading the--Who is he?" Nicole stopped her gallop down the stairs as her eyes landed on the boy whose hand was currently attached to Zoey's.

"Zoe, you okay now?...Josh?" Emma came trotting down the stairs seconds after Nicole, a folded piece of notebook paper clutched in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Zoey. The glare went unnoticed

"Oh hey, Em. You live here?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Zoey. "You friends with Em?" She nodded slightly.

"Yea, but I met her through her sister, Nicole." Zoey told him, pointing her finger at her brunette friend.

"Really? I didn't know Emma had a sister..."

"Well, I do. She's been away at school. What are you doing here, anyways?" Emma butted in, getting to the point.

"I brought Zoey here," He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "She probably would be in the middle of Arizona right now if I hadn't come with her." Josh joked, flashing a grin.

"Anyways, my parents left." Nicole interrupted to avoid any unpleasentness. **(A/N: Like that word?:P according to dictionary dot com it's an actual word:P)**

"Huh?" Zoey's face screwed up in confusion.

"They left." Nicole repeated as she nudged her sister to hand Zoey the note her parents had left them. Zoey reached her hand out and took the note;

_Nicole and Emma_

_Your father and I have gone out to a friends'. They still live in Kansas, so we'll be near if there's an emergency. We realized there wouldn't be much family togetherness time with your friends here, so we have decided to go to a party. We won't be home until late. Eat anything for dinner. We've asked Uncle Paul to come in and check on you kids later tonight. _

_Love, Mom_

"Okay, well..." Zoey started but trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Let's go back up and play Truth or Dare!" Nicole suggested excitedly.

"No." Zoey and Emma said firmly, in unison.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Emma suggested as she, not even waiting for an answer, brushed past Zoey and Josh to pick out a DVD. "CHASE! WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!" She hollered upstairs, almost bursting the eardrums of Zoey and Josh.

"Oooooo! Can we watch High School Musical???"

"No, Nicole." Chase interjected as he decended down the staircase. The perky brunette looked around at the other people in the room, hoping one of them would tell her it was okay to watch it, and overpower Chase. Sadly for her though, no one spoke up.

"How about Step Up?" Emma suggested, holding up the DVD.

"Yay! Channing Tatum! Just as good!" Nicole scurried over to the leather couch and plopped herself down, eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Chase. Zoey's boyfriend." Chase introduced himself to Josh, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"You have a boyfriend?" The blond looked at Zoey, uncertainly.

"No," Zoey started, her voice cold. "I don't know what he's talking about." She shot him an icy glare before walking into the living room and taking a seat next to Nicole. She left Chase standing there, confused and hurt as Josh just pat him on the shoulder sympathetically and sat down next to Zoey.

"I'll get that." Chase choked out, still in shock after he heard a knock at the door. Without peeping through the peephole **(A/N: Which all of you children should do before you open the door...haha) **Chase opened the door, revealing a man swaying on the spot, looking as if he'd fall over any second, as he held a half drunk beer bottle.

**(A/N: yay! that was fun -grins- I know, it WAS kinda short. But I wanted to end it there:P  
**

**GAHH I really wanna see Freedom Writers. But unfortunately, I can't. I saw like 4 movies during winter break and my parents banned me from going to the movies until spring break...haha**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!!!!!! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOELLE!!! Thank you, and goodnight...)**


	14. Obnoxious

**(A/N: dude, did I like...Die or something:P I'm so _so_ _SO_ sorry...I actually have the rest of the story already planned out...I just couldn't find a way to actually write it down...And I wasn't going to pots this until I finished at least halfway through the next chapter, but I decided that would take me a while to get around to, so here is chapter fourteen.)**

* * *

_Recap..._

_"Hi, I'm Chase. Zoey's boyfriend." Chase introduced himself to Josh, holding his hand out for a handshake._

_"You have a boyfriend?" The blond looked at Zoey, uncertainly._

_"No," Zoey started, her voice cold. "I don't know what he's talking about." She shot him an icy glare before walking into the living room and taking a seat next to Nicole. She left Chase standing there, confused and hurt as Josh just pat him on the shoulder sympathetically and sat down next to Zoey._

_"I'll get that." Chase choked out, still in shock after he heard a knock at the door. Without peeping through the peephole,Chase opened the door, revealing a man swaying on the spot, looking as if he'd fall over any second, as he held a half drunk beer bottle._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't lil miss runaway and her boyfriend." The man staggered into the house, pushing by Chase, and stared pointedly at Zoey, whose eyes had now widened to the size of basketballs (metaphorically speaking, of course). 

"Umm...Zoe?" Nicole leaned over closer to Zoey, not taking her eyes off the stranger who had just entered her house. "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Zoey muttered as she pushed herself up off the couch and slowly inched towards the telephone. Careful not to make any sudden movements, she handed it to Nicole.

"Call your Uncle." Zoey whispered to her.

"Put. The phone. Down." Drew ordered menacingly, slowly walking towards them, but tripped over his own two feet.

"Run." She whispered urgently to the three teens as she quickly broke into a run out the door, grabbing a stunned Chase by the hand on her way out. As the group ran through the field, Chase slowly moved out of his shocked state and jogged up towards Zoey, who was leading the teens across the field.

"Zoe? Umm...Thanks?" Zoey didn't pay him any attention and continued straight ahead. "Zo--" He began, trying to get her attention, but was shortly cut off.

"It's fine. I couldn't let you get killed by him." She told him, almost emotionlessly. **(A/N: See? CZ isn't completely killed...yet...:o) **

"Well, I...wanted to know why you t-told him I wasn't your b-boyfriend..." Chase stuttered, nervously.

"You know why." She 'reminded' him coldly.

"Actually...I really don't."

"Don't play stupid with me." Zoey sneered at him as she sped her jog up to a run.

"Zoey, I swear! I'm not playing! ZO-" He called to her, attempting to catch up.

"UGH!" Zoey screeched, whipping around. The other three were now watching the argument intently, Emma smirking inwardly. "Can you just leave me alone?!"

"Wh-"

"Chase! Just leave me alone for ONE FREAKING DAY!" She stopped to catch her breath. She was exausted from both the yelling and the running from Mr. Psycho-killer. Chase just remained silent(and slightly scared), as did Nicole, Emma and Josh. The silence was broken by the rumble of an engine and Emma's scream.

"NICOLE! I _TOLD_ YOU TO TAKE THE KEYS OUT OF THE IGNITION!"

Drew was driving the tractor, swerving, turning the wheel apparently any way he felt like.

"What are you all doing standing there?! RUN!" Zoey yelled at them, taking off. The four followed Zoey as she ran into the dry corn maze.

"Why'd you lead us in HERE? I can never find my way out of these things..." Josh panted obnoxiously, glaring at Zoey.

"You didn't HAVE to follow me," Zoey glared back, crossing her arms. "In fact, you didn't even have to come with me to the farm, and you know it."

"Well next time I won't! I'm about to get killed and it's all your fault!" Josh sneered at her.

"How is it MY fault?! YOU'RE the one who INSISTED on coming with me here, and I didn't ASK you to follow me into this maze!"

"Well it's still your fault!"

"Have you even been listening to a WORD I've been SAYING?"

"No, it's not!" Josh fought back, obviously not having listened to a word that came out of Zoey's mouth.

"You know, I hate to break up this little 'love fest'," Emma started, using air quotes. "but we should keep running." She finished, noticing the rumble of the tractor getting louder.

"Yea." Zoey began to run through the maze, not even waiting for the others.

* * *

"Great. A dead end. Thanks a lot, Zoey." Josh said sarcastically, finally catching up to her. 

"Well you didn't have to follow her again!" Chase butted in, receiving a glare from Zoey telling him to stay out of it.

"Everyone just chill! It's not like the walls are cement," Nicole reminded the group as she parted the stalks of corn and began to walk through. They walked for about two minutes, every step, careful as they were, getting scratched by the dry vegetation, until they came out one side of the maze, where they came to face with a barn. The paint on the wooden structure was chipped off in many different places. What little paint was still left on the building was faded from red to a pink colour. **(A/N: Remember, even though it's sorta evening, it's still bright out cuz it's summer...so they CAN see it) **The door made a high-pitched squeak as Nicole slowly pulled it open. "Come on, in here." She opened the door wide enough for the whole group to enter.

"What are we doing in HERE? This is a dead end for sure!"

"Josh can you for once, NOT be obnoxious?"

"Will everyone just shut up and find a place to hide?!" Everyone scrambled to find places, hearing the roar of the engine, sounding much closer than before.

Emma was small enough and managed to hide inside a wooden crate while Nicole, Chase and Josh hid in the hayloft. Zoey was still running around, trying to find a place to hide as the rumble became louder and louder with each second. A certain bushy-haired teen noticed this.

"Zoey!" Chase whisper-screamed **(A/N: hah...i dunno what else you can call it...but I'm sure you know what I mean...) **to her, jumping out of the loft. "Here, you hide in the hayloft and I'll run around to the outside and hide in the cornmaze or something."

"No, Chase. You need a spot just as much as I do." She told him firmly, crossing her arms.

"Just go!" He responded, practically throwing her into the loft.

"Chase!" Zoey protested, slowly getting up, her shirt now covered in straw.

"Just stay there!" Chase yelled back angrily, finally losing his patience. "Just stay! I'm going!" Zoey watched helplessly as he ran towards the squeaky pink door. However, he didn't manage to reach his destination.

They all felt the atmosphere around them shake as the front end of the tractor crashed through the already worn wall of the barn. Then they heard a slurred voice laugh drunkly and yelling out to...well, no one in particular.

"Wow. Tha' was grea'..." A thump was heard, presumably coming from Drew as he jumped/fell off the tractor. He ran into the door a few times, obviously thinking it was to be pushed open. Finally, a squeak was heard (Making Chase freeze on the spot) as Drew learned how to open the door. His eyes fell upon Chase, and the corners of his mouth upturned into a malicious smile.

"'Ello Poppet..." **(A/N: Heh...Pirates of the Carribean...) **He began to advance on Chase, when he saw a small glint from the corner of his eye. An axe was located conviently by the door, wedged into a tree stump. Chase's eyed widened. At the fact that Drew was about to have an axe in his hands, being maybe seven meters away from him, and at the thought that knowing Zoey, sometime soon, she'd jump out of her hiding spot to try and save him.

"Zoey, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it," He yelled out sternly, still slowly inching backwards to get away from the scary man, now holding the axe. He turned and faced Drew. "Okay, dude. Put the axe down. We can work this out." Chase told the axe murder **(A/N: hehehehheheheh...cuz...he's got an axe...and he wants to murder people...fine. Don't laugh.) **uncertainly. The only response he recieved was a menacing glare as Drew continuing to advance on him, axe in hand...

* * *

**(A/N: Ahhh, I know you all hate me right now. But I've started working on the next chapter already! If I could just find some time to FINISH it...well, thanks for reading! -will give you virtual cheesecake if you review-**

**PS: Thanks to Simply Sarah for Beta-ing this for me!)**


	15. Caught

**(A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews:)**

**Second of all, again, sorry for the lack of updates. Once I update, I'm thinking 'That should be good for the next while' and before I know it, almost three weeks have gone by. **

**Thirdly, I'd also like to take this opportunity to do a little advertising:)**

**If you like High School Musical, check out my other stories! There's mystery, drama, romance and just plain fluff:P (if you like that) **

**Now that that annoying (to you, it's almost gold to me:P) advertisement is done and over with, now to reply to the anonymous review(s):**

**Lacey-Thanks so much:P Don't worry. We'd have no story if he died;)**

**Q22535- haha well, none taken...I guess:S :P Well, anyways, here's the update:)  
**

**Also, I got a couple PMs asking me to update again. I figured it was about time...  
**

* * *

_Recap..._

_"Zoey, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it," He yelled out sternly, still slowly inching backwards to get away from the scary man, now holding the axe. He turned and faced Drew. "Okay, dude. Put the axe down. We can work this out." Chase told the axe murder uncertainly. The only response he recieved was a menacing glare as Drew continuing to advance on him, axe in hand..._

* * *

Chase continued to back away, his arms raised in defense. 

"O...kay then...How about we just play a nice game of hide and seek, then? I'll run away and hide, and...you count to a gazillion! Sound good?" He ducked under Drew's raised arm and took off running.

Chase ran (Hearing various crashes and thumping sounds coming from behind him at Drew attempted catch up) until he found himself in front of a tree, and without thinking, scurried up it. Soon after, that brown haired man showed up by the side of the tree, seeming much more sober than he was two minutes ago. **(A/N: For those of you who don't already understand, he's sober cuz he ran...i dunno if i actually happens...I might've just heard it somewhere...)** Chase looked from the tree he was sitting on, to the axe still gripped in Drew's hand, then back to the tree, and back to the axe before he finally realized:

"Shit," He mumbled. _Smooth move, sandpaper. _He scolded himself. Looking into the distance, he could make out a single shadowy figure, walking into the open field, talking on what seemed to be a cellphone. He hoped the person noticed the scene taking place before him and called for help. But the person had disappeared from view when Chase looked over for the second time.

Back on the ground, Drew was still mentally debating whether or not to cut down the tree. In his mind, somehow, murdering a person was perfectly acceptable, but don't go cuttin ' down a tree. Nope.

Suddenly, a quiet rustle was heard coming from inside the corn maze and this did not go unnoticed by Drew. He whipped around to see a group of about five policemen emerging from the maze. His eyes widening in surprise, he chucked the axe in Chase's direction and ran. Obviously, the policemen chased after him, and having gone through about two years of training, soon had him pinned to the ground.

* * *

Chase winced as he watched blood run down his left arm. One policeman had stayed behind and began to climb up the tree. 

"How is it?" Chase questioned, sitting still as the police inspected his arm.

"It's pretty deep and there's a lot of blood... The axe might've hit a vein," The man promptly stopped inspecting Chase's arm and looked up. "Ahh, I'm sorry. I'm Paul, Nicole's uncle. I'm also a police officer! And you are...wait, wait, don't tell me," The only sound for the next few minutes were the sounds of Drew struggling to escape the policemen's grasp. "Chase!" Paul finally guessed excitedly as Chase nodded his head slowly. Paul pulled out his phone from his pants' pocket and quickly dialed a number. "...Hey, Nic. Come out now...Yea, but--...no...Just come out and see for yourself...Okay..." He pressed the 'end' button on his phone wordlessly and turned his head towards the door of the barn, from which four teenagers soon came jogging out of.

"Oh my God, Chase! What happened!" Zoey was the first one out and wasted no time in walking.

"Oh, it's fine." He assured her, groaning inwardly as a sharp pain ran down his arm while he climbed back down the tree.

"But you're bleeding..." Nicole informed him, noting the red liquid which was still steadily flowing down his arm.

"I'm fine. Let's just go back inside," Chase interrupted firmly, jumping down from the last branch.

* * *

"Okay, let's go," The rather short policeman helped him up and guided him towards the police car that had just pulled up beside them. "Inside," He ordered as he practically shoved Drew into the uncomfortable backseat. The blue and red lights flashed brightly, accompanying the loud siren as the black and white police car got smaller and smaller, driving down the long dirt road.** (A/N: hehe can't you just imagine that?????? )**

* * *

As Chase hopped down, he landed on the handle of the axe. He hit the ground as it rolled out from under him. 

"Careful, bro," Josh smirked, sounding concerned, but really just mocking him.

"The hell is that doing there," He mumbled, glaring at Josh as the girls rushed over to help him up. "Let's go inside," Chase repeated, starting to limp across the large field, back towards the house.

* * *

(A/N: So, as you can seem things are starting to wind down...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, terribly sorry for the long wait and I'm so sorry it's so short, I promised some people I'd have this chapter up by Monday...please press the pretty purple button:) Thank you, and Goodnight.

PS: Thank you to Simply Sarah, my beta-er:P)


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay, sorry, but this isn't really a chapter. I've sort of lost interest in this story, but I just wanted to see how many people were still reading this because I don't want to disappoint anyone...So if anyone's still reading, I'll try my best to finish it. So just to make what I'm saying a little clearer, I'll give you some choices:**

**A) U shud lyk TOTALLY finish da story lyk oh em gee!1!1!!!!!1111 it is lyk the BEST story in lyk da lyk WORLD.**

**B) It would be cool if you'd finish the story...I really like it.**

**C) I hate this story. I think it should die.**

**D) Whatever you want to do...**

**E) I couldn't care less about whether you finish the story or not.**

**F) AHHH!! I JUST FELL INTO A PIT FILLED WITH SNAPPING TURTLES AND CHICKEN RICE!!! Oh look, a penny.**

**G) I. Like. Cheese. And. Don't. You. Forget. It.**

**-Larabaybee**


	17. We'll Be Ok

**(A/N: Mmkay, people. You said you wanted this story to continue, so here it is! The last chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, appreciated it:)**

**. - thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it:) )**

* * *

"Yes, I realize that...no, I just...Please don't cry, Mrs. Matthews, he's safe now!...Alright, here you go..." Paul eagerly handed the phone to Chase. 

The four teens (Josh had hurried off home after a loud, unexpected outburst from Zoey) and Paul were now safely sitting in the living room of the house. Paul had suggested they let their parents know about their day because 'it would be the right thing to do' (didn't turn out to be the best idea, in his opinion...dealing with crying mothers and whatnot).

"Hello?...Mom, I'm fine!...No, I have enough, you already sent over twenty more pairs since sc--Can I talk to dad?..."

_Dad..._

Zoey's head shot up. She rushed over to where Paul was sitting and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and pointed at Chase.

"Chase!" She shook him, signalling for him to get off the phone.

"Uhh, dad? I gotta go...I'll call you later." He placed the phone back in the cradle. "What is it?"

"What about my dad? How do we know they let him out?" Zoey asked him anxiously.

"I'm sure he's fine, Zoe." Chase tried to reassure her.

"We have to fly back to Malibu! Back to PCA...I have to make sure," She told him, worry in her voice.

* * *

"Thanks so much, James!" Zoey smiled as she flipped her phone shut and turned to her suitcase. 

"Wait...We're leaving..._tonight?_" Chase asked her incredulously.

"Of course! We need to get him out of there as soon as possible! He's innocent!" She argued, looking at her suitcase, thinking how she managed to fit everything in there in the first place.

"Zoe, you barely know the guy," He tried to reason with her, "and you're travelling across the States just to get to him."

"He's my father," Zoey reminded him quietly, stopping her packing and slowly turning her head to look at him.

"I know that, but..." Chase then realized that he did not have a response. He sighed dejectedly. "Okay..." Zoey smiled then turned back to her suitcase to finish packing.

"There." Zoey smiled, satisfied, looking at her closed, organized, suitcase. She laughed inwardly at the sight of Chase jumping on his suitcase in attempt to get it to close. She watched him for a few more seconds until he slipped off the suitcase, falling onto the floor with a _thump_. She walked over to him, just smirking as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Need help?"

"Uhm, no. I got it," He assured her, trying to keep his manliness(or whatever reason it is that guys never want help from girls...). He then proceeded to attempt to close his suitcase by sitting on it as he zipped it up. Zoey sighed.

"Here, let me." This time, Chase did not argue. She opened the suitcase and looked at the contents. Most of the items in the bag were just thrown in. She turned it upside down, emptying the contents onto the bed. Re-folding everything, she set all Chase's belongings neatly back into the suitcase.

"Wow, thanks." Chase smiled and flashed her a boyish grin. "So...we're _actually_ leaving tonight?" He asked again, trying to get her to change her mind. He sighed again as she nodded. "Okay..."

The two dragged their heavy bags down the stairs to say hurried goodbyes to their friends.

* * *

The flight to Malibu was uneventful, other than Chase feeling a little sick after managing to eat seventeen bags of roasted peanuts, washed down with three cans of club soda. 

"I told you not to eat so much of that stuff," She reminded him, proudly.

"Yea, well," Chase started to argue, "...yea." He sighed in defeat. "Are we at least going to drop off our bags before we go?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, I guess I owe you that much," Zoey agreed. They walked from the airplane terminal and caught a taxi back to PCA.

"Ready?" Chase asked as the two stopped in front of the large concrete building. Zoey nodded, taking in a deep breath. He opened the door for her, putting one hand on the small of her back as he gently guided her inside. She smiled warmly at him before turning around. Her face lit up as she saw her father's face smiling at her. She ran up to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I told you I'd get out soon," He whispered to her, amusement in his voice. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground a little bit, not breaking their hug. Chase stood by, smiling at the reunion. Zoey pulled back from the hug, her hands still resting on his arms.

"What happened? How'd you get out?" She inquired, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm not sure," Steve scrunched up his face in confusion. "they just kinda...opened up my cell and told me I was free. I guess ol' Drew must've cracked." He shrugged as he lead the two outside the building. "Okay, Zoey. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do," He smiled down at his daughter, giving her another hug. "I'll call you tomorrow, because right now, I think I have a little bit to sort out with my girlfriend," He chuckled, pulling away from Zoey, but not before planting a small kiss on her forehead. Steve walked to Chase and lowered his voice, "Take care of her." Chase gave a small nod, and the two teens watched as Steve walked away from them, his figure disappearing as he turned the street corner.

Chase and Zoey headed back towards PCA, an awkward silence filling both their ears as they walked. When the reached a park, Chase unexpectedly took a turn, making Zoey follow him confusedly. He sat her down on a park bench before sitting down himself. Chase took in a deep breath. "I need to know," He started. "What are we right now?" He asked her, simply.

"I don't know, like--"

"I mean...I _need_ you to see that Emma kissed _me._ Why would I kiss her? Hours after asking you out; do you really think I'm that kind of guy?" He began to ramble, interrupting Zoey. "Can't you see I care about you? Why would I want to hurt you?"

"I know; I know. I was being stupid. I should've believed you...I mean, it's not like you've lied to me before," She reasoned.

"Exactly!"

"And I'm so sorry," She apologized, taking his hands in hers. Chase shifted nervously in his seat.

"So?...Is it good now; Are we...good now?" He asked her, searching for the right words.

"I think it'll be ok. We'll be ok," She assured him softly. They both slowly leaned in, their lips soon meeting in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**(A/N: WOAH that took a while to get out. Sorry if any of you felt a little...cheated with the ending, like with Steve and Josh and everything...As you know, I've been having trouble thinking up what to write...Well, that was the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed It'll Be Okay! I sure enjoyed writing it (except for those times I got writer's block...)!** **I want to give a shout-out to Simply Sarah for beta-ing so many of my chapters for me! Also to NoelleJoi and stateofpandemonium for kinda just..being there:P And of course, all my other readers! I LESS THAN SIGN 3 YOU GUYS:P **

**If you're looking for other stories to read, check out my High School Musical stories, because that's the category I'm most interested in right now...Someday, I might come back to Zoey 101, who knows? But for now: Adios, amigos. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
